


==> Kankri:Fall for the Seadwelling Bard

by tawnyHero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawnyHero/pseuds/tawnyHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Porrim kicks Kankri out of the hive, he has no choice but to go to Cronus'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	==> Kankri:Fall for the Seadwelling Bard

**Author's Note:**

> A short story by SparxofFlame. I find this ADORABLE.  
> http://lightsaboveourheads.tumblr.com  
> http://highpantsandredsweaters.tumblr.com  
> These are her Humble blogs.

[Your name is KANKRI VANTAS, and you are VERY triggered by the situation that you are in. your jade blooded gaurdian, PORRIM is attempting to push you, quite litterally, out of the hive that you share. Being much weaker than she is, she unfortunately succeeds. You are now alone outside while Porrim shamefully whores around, Trigger Warning: #9ffensive Slurs.]

==> Kankri:Go to third-person Writing

There was only one place he mainly went during this time. Kankri began walking towards another hive, knocking on the door. He wasn't sure sure that it was the best plan to be here, or if his friend was even home.That question, however, was answered when the door clicked open. He looked up at the face with a bit of annoyance, to which the other smirked and and let him in.

[Your name is CRONUS AMPORA, and you are taking in a mutant-blooded troll. If you were Alternian, this would nearly be taboo, however, you are Beforan, and quite flushed for little KANKRI. He talks a lot, but he's a good guy, and he tolerates your presence, despite all the lectures you get for flirting.]

\--> I said THIRD PERSON

As soon as Kankri stepped in, Cronus closed the door, ruffling the smaller troll's hair. "hey, kanny, vwhat's up, cheif?" he asked.  Kankri swatted the seadweller's hand away, but refrained from giving him the usual 'physical c9ntact' lecture. "I 6elieve that y9u are aware 9f what is 'up', Cr9nus. This is, after all, a n9rmal 9ccurance." he said, crossing his arms. Cronus sighed. "fair enough. i vwas hopin' you vwere actually wvisting me by choice, but it's fine." he said with a soft smile, but sad violet eyes.

Kankri's face nearly immediately becam apologetic, and, despite his dilike for contact, he put a comforting hand on the other's arm. "I ap9l9gize, as it was n9t my intenti9n t9 imply such things. If it makes y9u feel any 6etter, I ch9se t9 c9me here rather than visiting any 9ther hive. I am f9nd 9f y9u, Cr9nus, d9 n9t think that I am n9t." he said. Cronus raised his eyebrows in surpprise before squinting. Was Kankri...blushing? He was! It was RIGHT THERE, the candy red tinting his cheeks. He smirked.

"thanks, babe, i lowve you too" he teased, and Kankri's face brightened. "That is CLEARLY n9t what I said, and what have I t9ld y9u a69ut flirting?" Cronus grinned, because he had gotten exactly what he wanted.

"yeah, yeah, vwhatewver." he chuckled. "vwhat do you vwant to do this time?" he asked, and Kankri found himself looking at the bard's gutiar. "Y9u have never played anything in my presence." he said. Now it was Cronus's turn to be bashful. "n-nah, doc, it ain't ewven that good." he said, scratching at the back of his neck with a slight violet hue.

Kankri shook his head. "Y9u cann9t p9ssa6ly 6e THAT 6ad, Cr9nus, truly. I pr9mise that I will n9t think 6adly 9f y9u. I really w9uld like t9 hear y9u." he said. Cronus, though reluctantly, sighed and picked up the gutiar, sitting on his human-like bed and setting the instrument onto his leg. The mutant sat on the couch, watching intently.

 "red, the color of hearts, the color of love, the color of you. i'wv been chasin' ya far, but you're runnin' too fast, and i can't catch you. i knovw a secret, i'll vwhisper it soft, but the secret is mine, so keep your mouth shut: roses are red and wviolets are blue, but this wviolet can't be sad around you. roses are red and wviolets are blue, vwell you are my rose and i'm red for you"

The seadweller put down the guitar, clearing his throat and looking to Kankri. The smaller troll was staring with his mouth half open. "Um...red, hm? I-Is this f9r Damara?" he said finally, trying not to be rude. Cronus sighed, shaking his head. "nah, i vwas thinkin'...y'knowv, a brighter red, like...candy?" he said uneasily, bracing himself for a lecture. None came. Kankri gave him a simple smile. "I am sure that they will 6e very f9rtuunate, I wish y9u luck 9n--" he stopped, thinking for a moment, and his face heated up, becoming that candy red that had been mentioned. He had finally realized.

"9h..." Kankri began, standing up "Cr9nus, y9u are aware that I cann9t 6e any9ne's matesprit..." he said, his voice full of regret. Cronus was even surprised by the disappointment in his tone. "vwait, so you vwould concider it??" he asked. Kankri began to step away. "N9. I may have if I had n9t taken my v9w, h9wever, there is n9 g9ing back, and s9 I am afraid that, t9 av9id awkward and triggering c9nversati9n, I must g9 h9me." he then turned, but Cronus grabbed his arm. "vwait...kanny, i hate to say it, but...your wvovw isn't vworth much novw. maybe you could...giwvw it a chance?" he asked, probably a little too determined. He knew Kankri would be a tough nut to crack, but the song softened the shell at the very least. That was progress for sure.

Kankri sighed, turning to look at him. He looked as if he were putting the pieces of a puzzle together, before he finally spoke. "We are dead..." he said, to which Cronus blinked "uh, yeah?" he said, as if Kankri had just noticed. "I cann9t 6e punished f9r 6reaking my v9w..." the mutant said, looking up at Cronus with bright eyes. The seadweller raised an eyebrow. The other eyebrow raised to meet the first. Kankri had pulled the other troll's collar down. Kankri glared at him. "N9t a W9RD t9 P9rrim." was all he said before getting up on his toes to kiss him.

Cronus's eyes widened at how sudden it was. Kankri's face was red, and he found his own blushing violet as he began to returning the kiss. Welp. This was happening. Kankri pulled away at that moment, panting to catch his breath. Cronus stood there, staring in shock, before he grinned. "vwell, that vwas unexpected. not that i'm complainin'" he said. Kankri spoke between his breaths, putting his forehead against the other's chest. "Please...6e...quiet..." he said. Cronus smiled and pat his head. "flushed for ya, chief." he said softy, and Kankri nodded. "I am als9 flushed f9r y9u...plat9nically...f9r n9w." he said, looking up as Cronus pulled him into another gentle kiss.  
                                                                                                                

                                                                                                                           <3

                                                                                                                      The End


End file.
